Final Countdown
by Silver Warrior
Summary: The Countdown to Destruction has begun. But more than just the Astro Ranger's are fighting Astronema. Ranger's of the past come out of retirement as they defend the Earth one last time.


Hello! This is my second attempt at writing a Power Rangers fan fic. I have been a fan of the Power Rangers since the first season and my love of the awesome show continues even now. The original Power Rangers universe, in my opinion, ended with Zordon's sacrifice, despite everything that has happened since. Lost Galaxy was nice, though I still haven't seen all the episodes. Lightspeed Rescue was okay, but not great in my opinion. Time Force got me back into it, especially the Red Battle Warrior. Wild Force returned to many of the original ideas. Weapons that combine to create a powerful attack, truly evil sixth Ranger who carries a burden of guilt and desire for redemption from his deeds (just like Tommy and the original Green Ranger, ne?), and an enemy who is truly evil. Ninja Storm is okay. The Green Samurai Ranger is sweet, especially since he's the first sixth Ranger to have an armor of some sort since the Gold Zeo Ranger, unless you count the Phantom Ranger as the sixth Ranger of the Turbo team. Well, I hope you like this. I've been putting a lot of thought and work into it.  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, and Masked Rider are all owned by Saban. I do not own anyone portrayed in this fan fic nor any of the idea's. This is basically my own rewrite of the Countdown to destruction. There are many of these out there, but none like this one, I think.  
  
~~~  
  
"Citizens of Angel Grove," Astronema, the Princess of Evil, yells, "the Power Ranger's are hidden among you. Surrender them to me, and I shall spare you. If you do not, then you will all PERISH!"  
  
~That night~  
  
A group of teens huddle around a fire. The eleven of them were worried about what the next day would bring. Since the battle earlier today, there had been no sign of the Astro Ranger's.  
  
"Guys, I think we're gonna have to do it," a long-haired teen boy in red says, "there's been no sign of the TJ and the others, so it may just be us."  
  
"But we don't have any powers!" a petite girl in pink protests.  
  
"I do," a young boy in blue pipes up, "I still have my Turbo Morpher. I can morph and fight."  
  
"There's way too many for a lone Ranger to fight," the other boy in red says. He had shorter hair than the other teen in red, and it was darker, almost black.  
  
"Actually, we still have the Zeonizers," the long-haired boy in red says, "we never actually gave up the Zeo Powers. We just set them aside while we used the Turbo Powers. Since the five of us are the only ones who can use them at the moment, we couldn't pass them on. So we sorta became reserves."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?" a Korean boy with bright eyes and a green shirt demands, "I nearly killed myself using my old Power Morpher to help Carlos."  
  
"We only recently figured it out," a pretty blonde in pink replies, "it was quite by accident that we discovered it."  
  
"So we have the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Zeo Ranger's," a short Chinese girl in yellow muses, "and the rest of us are good at fighting in these mass battles that this will likely be."  
  
"We can't let you risk yourselves!" the long-haired boy in red protests, "you don't have any powers to protect you!"  
  
"Aisha and I may be able to summon our Ninja outfits," the petite girl in pink says, "it's not as good as morphing into a full Ranger, but its not like we'll be completely defenseless."  
  
"That's right, Ninjor made the Ninja powers a part of us," a guy in blue says, "while we may have lost the coins and most of the Morphin Grid with 'em, we do have some of those powers left."  
  
"But what about Jason?" the long-haired guy in red asks, "or Trini or Zack? They'll be defenseless."  
  
"Tommy, we're NEVER defenseless," an African-American guy in black says, "actually, when Zordon transferred our powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, he copied them and gave them the copies. Or maybe us. But what it amounts to is that Jase, Trini, and I are not powerless."  
  
"Good call Zack," the dark-haired guy in red says, "don't worry about us, bro. We can take care of ourselves. We all knew the risks when Zordon called us to be Ranger's. Every one of us here was chosen because they were worthy to hold the power and protect the Earth. And besides, I still have this."  
  
The dark-haired guy in red pulls out what was undeniably a key.  
  
"The Key of Auric!" a modest-looking African-American girl in yellow exclaims, "I thought it had been lost!"  
  
"No, we just never used it since you gave it to Jason when we got it," the long-haired guy in red says, "do you think you'll be able to summon Auric tomorrow, Jase?"  
  
Jason Scott, former Red Morphin Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger grins. "We'll have to find out. Let's just hope that we can get his help. He can easily help us take on any Zord-sized monsters or on the ground as need be."  
  
"We still have the Zeo Zords and the Super Zeo Zords," the blonde in pink says, "and Tommy does still have the Red Battlezord."  
  
"Good call," the long-haired guy in red says, "so we still have a good arsenal."  
  
"We also have Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser," the young boy in blue pipes up, "they'll give us a good amount of firepower. I could also summon the Turbine Laser, but I alone don't have enough power to use it."  
  
"What if we helped?" the Chinese girl in yellow asks, "Jason, Zack, Kim, Aisha, and I could all supply some energy for it."  
  
"The energies aren't compatible enough, Trini," the Korean boy in green says, "the Zeo team might be able to use the Turbine Laser, and the Astro Ranger's might be able to as well, but none of the other teams that have protected the Earth could."  
  
"So Justin is stuck with Storm Blaster, Lightning Cruiser, and his Hand Blasters and Auto Blaster for his weapons and back-up?" the guy in blue demands.  
  
"He has the rest of us," the petite girl in pink protests, "he saved Jason and me on Muiranthius with the help of the other Turbo Ranger's. The least Aisha and I could do is watch his back."  
  
"Thanks Kim," Justin says.  
  
"Kim is right," another African-American girl in yellow says, "she and I can watch Justin's back, and Jason, Trini, and Zack can stay close in case we're overwhelmed."  
  
"Wait, I just remembered something I saw in Lightning Cruiser!" Justin exclaims, "I'll be right back."  
  
Justin gets up and runs to the red sports car that was nearby. Its headlights faintly flash in acknowledgment when Justin opens its glove compartment to reveal four Turbo Keys and Morphers. He walks back to the others carrying them.  
  
"It turns out that Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster held spare Turbo Keys and Morphers for the emergency if the Power Chamber was ever destroyed. And it was, so the energy was transferred to the spare Keys. Kim, I think the Turbo Key of the Pink Turbo Ranger would suit you well. It suited Kat and Cassie, and Kat was your successor and Cassie was Kat's."  
  
"Thanks Justin," Kim says as she takes the Turbo Key and Morpher from Justin, "this means a lot to me."  
  
"Aisha, I was told that you gave Tanya the Zeo Shard that you were searching for on your Zeo Quest, correct?" Justin asks.  
  
"That's right," Aisha replies, "Tanya took my place on the team, and later Ashley took hers."  
  
"Well, now I think you should take Ashley's Turbo Key and Morpher," Justin says, holding the items out to Aisha, who gladly takes them, "this way, you and Kim won't be unprotected, and we'll have eleven Power Ranger's to face Astronema with. More if the other's are still alive."  
  
"What are you gonna do with the Red and Green Turbo Keys?" Jason asks.  
  
"We don't have anyone else here that's unpowered, unless you, Zack, or Aisha would rather use more up-to-date powers," Justin offers.  
  
"Since our secrets gonna be blown anyway, we could always ask a civilian we can trust," the long-haired guy in red says.  
  
"Who would be able to take in the fact that the eleven of us are Power Ranger's and we need them to help us fight Astronema?" Kim asks, "I don't know of anyone who isn't here that doesn't know our secret already Tommy."  
  
"There's always David," the guy in blue says, "he could take the Red Turbo Morpher."  
  
"Who's David?" Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Zack chorus.  
  
"My brother," Tommy replies, "I found him with the help of the arrowhead True of Heart gave me. He's dependable. He really reminds me a lot of myself when before Master Vile showed up and turned us into kids. And he's in the next campfire over, so we can easily get to him."  
  
"But what about the Green Turbo Morpher?" Zack asks, "with it, the Turbo Ranger's could summon the Turbine Laser and give us a big boost in firepower."  
  
"Hmm, that could actually be a problem," Tommy mutters, "we don't know anyone else who we could give the Green Turbo Powers to. If Billy were here, we could easily give them to him."  
  
"Man, I still can't believe he stayed on Aquitar," Zack chuckles, "isn't he still afraid of fish? And Aquitar is almost completely underwater."  
  
"Love can make anywhere seem like home," Kat smiles.  
  
"True," Jason says, "so we're probably gonna be lacking a Green Turbo Ranger. Well, having eleven Ranger's if it comes down to fighting tomorrow will be a big advantage for us. There's never been eleven Ranger's fighting in the same battle except for when we joined up with the Aquitian Ranger's."  
  
"Do you think the other Ranger's are okay?" Justin asks, "the Ranger's of Aquitar, the Gold Ranger, the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Centurian. Do you think their all okay?"  
  
"I'm sure they are, Justin," Tommy says, "after all, they are Power Ranger's."  
  
"And I'm sure the Astro Ranger's are okay," Kat says, wrapping an arm around Justin's shoulders and hugging him.  
  
"I'll go and get David," Tommy says, standing up and leaving to get his brother. He soon returns with a Native American teen wearing a red t-shirt.  
  
"Tommy, are you sure I can do this?" David Treuheart, Tommy's brother, asks.  
  
"David, I have faith in you," Tommy says reassuringly, "besides, this is only one battle. We may not win, but we're gonna go down fighting. And I know you would have joined in, powers or not. This will give me some peace of mind knowing that you're better protected."  
  
"Thanks Tommy," David says, taking the Red Turbo Morpher from Justin.  
  
A middle-aged man walks into the area. "Justin, there you are!"  
  
"Dad!" Justin exclaims, running over to his dad and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I've been worried about you," Mr. Stewart says, "I couldn't find you after the alien attack. Hal, Barabara, and I were so worried about you."  
  
"Are my cousins okay?" Justin asks, "what about Uncle Hal and Aunt Barabara?"  
  
"They're over here," Mr. Stweart says, then turns and yells, "HAL! BARABARA! OVER HERE! I FOUND HIM!"  
  
A heavyset man with sandy blonde blonde hair and a pretty Chinese woman walk over accompanied by two teens and a little boy. The male teen had black hair and seemed unsure of his surroundings. The female teen appeared a little disheveled, but still had a perky cheerleader-type attitude. Her long blonde hair reached her shoulders. The little boy was African- American, and he seemed half-way between excited and scared.  
  
Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha immediately recognize the teen guy. "Dex?!"  
  
"Tommy? Rocky? Adam? Aisha? What are you guys doing here?" Dex, prince of Edenoi and the Masked Rider, asks.  
  
"We live here," Tommy replies, "it's good to see you again Dex. I just wish it could have been under better times."  
  
Dex grins. "How about I help you make those better times?"  
  
Tommy laughs. "Now you're speaking my language. You still as good a fighter as before?"  
  
"Much, much better, actually," Dex grins.  
  
"Now this fight is gonna be good," Tommy says, "we're gonna show Astronema why Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, and Divatox had such a hard time conquering."  
  
"And I can show her why my uncle had a hard time as well," Dex grins.  
  
The Stewarts, meaning Dex's adopted family and Justin's dad, look on in amazement. Thinking of his dad, Justin gets an idea.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I just got a great idea," Justin grins.  
  
"What is it Justin?" Tanya asks.  
  
"How about we give this to my dad?" Justin asks, holding up the Green Turbo Morpher.  
  
"Good idea Justin," Tommy says, "but."  
  
Tommy breaks off, looking at Dex's family. Dex, understanding Tommy's hesitation, comes to his rescue.  
  
"It's okay Tommy," Dex says, "they know I'm the Masked Rider."  
  
Needless to say, Dex's family were stunned that he just came out and said it.  
  
"Thanks Dex," Tommy says as he takes the Green Turbo Morpher from Justin, "Mr. Stewart, I have in my hands something that can help you save the world."  
  
"Me?" Mr. Stewart asks, "save the world? How?"  
  
"By becoming a Power Ranger," Tommy replies, "just like the rest of us here are."  
  
The Stewarts, including Dex, were stunned by that proclamation.  
  
"You guys are the Power Rangers?" the young boy asks.  
  
"Yep," Tommy says, "I think a round of introductions are in order."  
  
"Hi, I'm Jason Scott, Red Morphin Ranger and former Gold Zeo Ranger," Jason says.  
  
"Kimberly Hart. Pink Morphin Ranger, currently using the powers of the Pink Turbo Ranger."  
  
"Zack Taylor, Black Morphin Ranger."  
  
"Trini Kwan, Yellow Morphin Ranger."  
  
"Adam Park, former Black Morphin Ranger, former Green Turbo Ranger, and currently Zeo Ranger IV Green."  
  
"Aisha Campbell, former Yellow Morphin Ranger, currently using the powers of the Yellow Turbo Ranger."  
  
"Rocky DeSantos, former Red Morphin Ranger and currently Zeo Ranger III Blue."  
  
"Tanya Sloan, former Yellow Turbo Ranger and currently Zeo Ranger II, Yellow."  
  
"Katherine Hillard, former Pink Morphin Ranger, former Pink Turbo Ranger, currently Zeo Ranger I Pink."  
  
"David Trueheart, standing in as the Red Turbo Ranger."  
  
"Tommy Oliver, former Green Morphin Ranger, former White Morphin Ranger, former Red Turbo Ranger, and currently Zeo Ranger V Red."  
  
"And I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger," Justin says, "and before you ask, the reason several of them are using other powers and that Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam said they were former Turbo Ranger's is because they were the original Turbo Ranger's. They passed them on to TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie. And the reason Rocky and Jason, Aisha and Trini, Adam and Zack, and Kat and Kim said they held the same powers was because Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim were the predecessors of Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat. Rocky hurt his back when they got the Turbo Powers, and by sheer coincidence I got the Blue Turbo Powers in his place. And apparently Dex is a Ranger of some sort, but I've never met him."  
  
"Dex is the Masked Rider, and prince of the planet Edenoi," Tommy explains.  
  
"We know," Hal Stewart says, "he landed in our backyard, literally. He's lived with us since he came to Earth."  
  
"I followed my uncle after you guys left," Dex explains, "he came to Earth to get rid of you, but my arrival distracted him and he focused himself solely on me. He hasn't attacked in a while. Probably because he's realized who he was up against if he actually defeated me or found you guys."  
  
"Do you think he'll help Astronema?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Probably not," Dex replies, "he never formally joined the Alliance of Evil. That and he never got along with any of the other member's of the Alliance."  
  
"Justin, are you gonna ask your dad?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Ask me what?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"Dad, with one more Ranger, we could have a full team of Turbo Ranger's. We'd rather not have Jason, Trini, or Zack take up the Green Turbo Morpher because that would only keep our current number of Ranger's. They still have their old powers. That's why Kim and Aisha took up the Pink and Yellow Turbo Morphers. At best, Kim only has her Ninja power, and that is only a half-strength power at best. Aisha is the same. Jason, Trini, and Zack still have their original powers that were later given to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. David is taking the Red Turbo Morpher. Would you like to take the Green Turbo Morpher, dad?"  
  
Mr. Stewart is stunned. His son, a Power Ranger, was asking him to take on the power and fight evil alongside him. He had seen the battles the various Ranger teams had had on the TV, and knowing that his son had been risking his life to protect the planet made his blood run cold. That his son would ask him to fight by his side filled him with pride.  
  
"I'll do it Justin," Mr. Stewart says, "it'll be an honor."  
  
Justin hands the Green Turbo Morpher and Turbo Key over to his father and then hugs him tight.  
  
"Justin, how would you like to be in charge of the Turbo team?" Tommy asks.  
  
Justin looks up from hugging his dad, a stunned look on his face. "What? Me? Why not David? Or Kim? David has the Red Turbo Morpher, and Kim is the most experienced Ranger on the Turbo team now."  
  
"But you're the most experienced at being a Turbo Ranger of all," Tommy says, "you became the Blue Turbo Ranger shortly after Adam, Kat, Tanya, and I became the Turbo Ranger's. You stayed on when we had to give up the Power to TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. You were even the one to find the spare Turbo Keys and Morphers."  
  
"Justin, we all agree that you should be the leader of the Turbo Ranger's in this battle," Kim says, "it's been a long time since Aisha and I were Ranger's. And these powers are unfamiliar to us."  
  
"Justin, I have confidence in you," Mr. Stewart says, "you've saved all of us and the world several times against Divatox, and I'm confident in you that you will lead those of us who are temporary Turbo Ranger's to a victory."  
  
"Thanks dad," Justin says, gripping his father in a tight hug.  
  
"Come on guys, we need a plan of action," Jason says, "Zack, Trini, and I have our Blade Blasters, as well as our Power Weapons. We don't have the Power Blaster though. We don't even have Billy here with us."  
  
"I have my Electro Saber, and I can transform into Masked Rider Super Gold or Masked Rider Super Blue if necessary," Dex says, "I'd call in the Masked Rider Warriors, but they're probably busy fighting for their own lives out in the galaxy."  
  
"I can call in Auric, and perhaps Ninjor will come in to help us one last time," Jason says.  
  
"The Turbo team has the Autoblasters, our Power Weapons, and the Turbine Laser," Justin says, "it's a good thing we made the spare Power Weapons because if we hadn't, we wouldn't have them since TJ used the Turbo RAM to destroy Goldgoyle like a bomb from within."  
  
"And the Zeo team has our own Power Weapons, the Zeo Blaster, the Zeo Cannon, and the Zeo Zords and Super Zeo Zords," Tommy says, "we also have the Red Battlezord and the Warrior Wheel. All in all it seems like we're the only team at full strength, even without Trey and the Gold Ranger."  
  
"And we might have the Astro Ranger's to help," Justin says, "and we have the Masked Rider to help us. All in all, I'd say that we're gonna send Astronema packing."  
  
"I wish we could help in some way," Hal Stewart says, "but it seems that you don't have any other powers to give to anyone."  
  
"The only other Power Coin we have is the Green Coin, but it's totally devoid of power," Tommy says, pulling out the very artifact that had started his Ranger career, "Rita and Zedd made sure of that. And the Dragonzord is powerless in Angel Grove Harbor. It would be a lot of help if we could use it."  
  
"Bro, I used the Dragon Dagger and Green Morphin Powers before, remember?" Jason asks, "but it zoned in on you once again when you returned to duty. But now the coin is powerless again. I could have called on the Dragonzord when you left the team for the second time, but my powers alone wouldn't have been enough to support it transforming into a Thunderzord, so I never summoned it. If you give me the Green Coin, I can summon the Dragon Dagger and use it to summon the Dragonzord should we need it."  
  
"Good thinking Jase," Tommy grins, "it'll be good seeing my old friend in action again."  
  
"Which old friend is that?" Kim teases, "Jason or the Dragonzord?"  
  
"Both," Tommy grins, "it'll be good to see everyone in action again. I just wish Billy were here. He never should have been forced to stop being a Ranger. He was there far longer than I was."  
  
"It's strange to think that out of all of us that shy, nerdy Billy had the longest stint as a Power Ranger," Zack grins.  
  
"He faced down Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, he even stood up to the Machine Empire," Tommy says, "but at least he is happy with where he is now."  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Adam suggests, "two of us can stand watch at all times. Elgar is on the planet, and he knows everyone who has been an active Turbo Ranger. And he knows Kim and Jason and even he might figure out that the rest of you are Ranger's as well."  
  
"Tommy and I'll take the first watch," Jason says, "the rest of you can get some sleep."  
  
It was close to midnight when Jason and Tommy turned in and left Dex and Mr. Stewart up as the relief guard.  
  
"So you're from another planet?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"I am," Dex answers, eyes wide open and carefully watching the night for any signs of a preemptive strike by Astronema's forces.  
  
"How did you come to Earth and know the Power Rangers?" Mr. Stewart asks, "I have a feeling that Justin doesn't know."  
  
"He probably doesn't," Dex replies, "the only Rangers who would definitely know are Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kim, and I had never met Kim until now."  
  
"So how did it happen?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"My grandfather, King Lexion, built the Alpha series of robots, who serve as the assistants to those like Zordon of Eltar, the original mentor of the Power Rangers," Dex begins, "Zordon's assitant, Alpha 5, picked up a distress signal from Edenoi, my home planet, saying that it was under attack. The attacker was my uncle, Count Dregon. He asked Zordon to send the Ranger's to help, and Zordon relented. He sent the Rocky, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, and Billy, the then Red, White, Black, Yellow, and Blue Morphin Ranger's to Edenoi. Kim, the then Pink Morphing Ranger, was sick with a cold or something, so she couldn't go. After a misunderstanding, we became friends and they helped us in a battle with Dregon's Plague Patrol. After they left, Dregon followed them. Since Earth was still under attack from Rita and Zedd, my grandfather sent me after my uncle to keep him busy. Earth would have fallen if the Ranger's had had to deal with two different alien forces attacking the Power Ranger's."  
  
"How to Hal and Barbara come into this?" Mr. Stewart asks.  
  
"Would you believe I landed in their backyard?" Dex grins, "its taken me a long time, but I've finally gotten used to Earth culture. But now it seems that if we win this battle, I'll be going back to Edenoi to deal with the last of Dregon's forces that he left there. I'll still visit, but I've come to see Hal and Barbara as my own parents. Dregon killed my mom and dad when I was still little, so I don't remember them very well."  
  
"You must have a lot of interesting stories of your adventures here on Earth," Mr. Stewart comments.  
  
Dex laughs and proceeds to tell the new Green Turbo Ranger his experience with getting a Driver's License.  
  
When Mr. Stewart finishes laughing, he grins. "I don't think Justin will have that problem. From the looks of those Turbo Zords, not to mention the Rescue Zords and Storm Blaster, he could probably get his Driver's License right now."  
  
"Protecting a planet from evil villains can mature people pretty quickly," Dex agrees, "even being 'in the know' on a superheroes identity can mature someone fairly quickly. Look at Molly and Albee. Molly used to be very vain and self-centered. Now, she knows there are things more important that being the center of attention. And Albee; at first he thought this was all very neat and cool. Now, he still thinks that, but he also knows that its very serious and me failing has dire consequences."  
  
"But the fate of the Earth has never been on your shoulders alone," Doug Stewart says, "there were always the Power Rangers. True, you kept the Ranger's from being overwhelmed by Dregon's forces, but they could have withstood Dregon."  
  
"But they would have been hard pressed to stand up against Dregon and Zedd, or Dregon and the Machine Empire, or Dregon, Zedd, and the Machine Empire," Dex says, "and Dregon is my enemy."  
  
"He may be your enemy, but the Earth is our home," Mr. Stewart says, "we're fighting not only to defeat evil, but to stay free."  
  
"I know," Dex says, "I have come to view the Earth as a second home. I will fight and defend it at all costs."  
  
"So will I," Mr. Stewart says and turns to watch the rising sun.  
  
The Masked Rider and the new Green Turbo Ranger watch the rising sun in simple silence, reveling in the promise of a new day. A new day that would see the battle for Earth and the rest of the universe.  
  
"Power Rangers, show yourselves!" Astronema demands, "or I will destroy this city and everyone in it!"  
  
No one makes a move to tell her where the Power Rangers were.  
  
"Very well," Astronema huffs, "destroy them!"  
  
"It's time to make our move," Tommy whispers to the others."  
  
"WAIT!" The Ranger's freeze at hearing that voice. It was Bulk!  
  
Farcus Bulkmeyer, known throughout his high school years and most of his life as "Bulk", steps forward.  
  
"I, am the Blue Ranger," he declares, defiantly staring up at Astronema.  
  
"Is he crazy?" Kat hisses.  
  
"Bulk was never that smart, but he isn't really stupid, either," Jason says as he watches the scene before them unfold.  
  
Skull steps forward. "I am the Black Ranger!"  
  
An old man who was standing beside them steps up. "And, and I am the Red R- ranger!"  
  
"I am the Yellow Ranger!" A middle-aged blonde woman says.  
  
A large black woman, Adelle Ferguson, the owner of the Surf Spot, steps forward." You can just call me, the Pink Ranger!"  
  
"And I am the, uh, Silver Ranger!" an elderly man with a graying beard and hair says as he steps to join the other self-proclaimed Power Rangers.  
  
"I'm a Ranger too!" another voice calls out. One by one, most of the citizens of Angel Grove step forward and declares themselves to be a Power Ranger.  
  
"Very well," Astronema snorts, "destroy them!"  
  
The Quantrons and Piranhatrons move to attack the Angel Grove citizens.  
  
"Hold it, Astronema!" Tommy yells. The crowd quickly steps away from him and the other Rangers.  
  
"Who are you?" Astronema questions.  
  
"Uh oh!" Elgar yelps, "hey Astronema, watch out for these guys!"  
  
"Astronema, you wanted the Power Rangers, and you're gonna get them!" Tommy declares, "it's Morphin time!"  
  
The five Zeo Rangers summon their Zeonizers.  
  
"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" Kat calls out as she morphs into the Pink Zeo Ranger.  
  
"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Tanya calls out as she morphs into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.  
  
"Zeo Ranger II, Blue!" Rocky calls out as he morphs into the Blue Zeo Ranger.  
  
"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Adam calls out as he morphs into the Green Zeo Ranger.  
  
"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" Tommy calls out as he morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger.  
  
"POWER RANGERS, ZEO!" the five Zeo Rangers call out.  
  
"It's Morphin time!" Jason calls out as he, Zack, and Trini pull out their Power Morphers.  
  
"Mastadon!" Zack calls out as he once again takes on the armor of the Black Morphin Ranger.  
  
"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini calls out as she once again takes on the armor of the Yellow Morphin Ranger.  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason calls out as he once again takes on the armor of the Red Morphin Ranger.  
  
"Shift into Turbo!" Justin calls out as he leads the four new Turbo Rangers through the motions of the Turbo Ranger transformation.  
  
"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kim calls out as she assumes the armor of the Pink Turbo Ranger for the first and probably last time.  
  
"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Aisha calls out as she assumes the armor of the Yellow Turbo Ranger for the first and probably last time.  
  
"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Doug Stewart calls out as he transforms into a Power Ranger for the first time, and the Green Turbo Ranger at that.  
  
"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" David Trueheart calls out as he transforms into a Power Ranger for the first time, becoming the Red Turbo Ranger. As he feels the rush of adrenaline that the Power gave you, he immediately understood why his brother had loved being a Power Ranger so much.  
  
"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin calls out as he transforms once again into the Blue Turbo Ranger, his size changing into an adult size.  
  
"And you're not just getting the Power Rangers, Astronema!" Dex declares, "Ecto! Phase! Activate!"  
  
The armor of the Masked Rider slides over Dex's body as he becomes the Masked Rider, protector of Edenoi and warrior of good.  
  
"That's right, Astronema," Jason says as he summons the Key of Auric, "I summon Auric the Conqueror!"  
  
Auric the Conqueror appears, his cape billowing as he stands proudly. "Beware, forces of evil, for Auric the Conquerer has to come to vanquish you!"  
  
"Very well, destroy them all!" Astronema commands.  
  
"Astronema!" Astronema turns to see TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Zhane standing proud.  
  
"We are the Ranger's you are looking for," TJ declares, then the five Astro Ranger's call out in unison, "Let's Rocket!"  
  
The five Astro Ranger's punch in their activation codes and transform into the Astro Ranger's, calling out their respective colors as they did so.  
  
"Well Astronema, you wanted the Power Ranger's, and you're getting us all!" Tommy declares as the various Ranger's summon their Power Weapons.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Astronema scoffs, "destroy them all!"  
  
The horde of Quantrons and Piranhatrons converge in on the Ranger's and citizens of Angel Grove. The battle for Earth had begun.  
  
Zack and TJ quickly found themselves fighting back to back, Zack using his Power Ax and TJ using his Astral Ax. Any Quantron or Piranhatron stupid enough to get close to them didn't suffer from its own stupidity for long.  
  
Tommy and Jason once again fought side by side, their Power Swords slicing through Quantron after Quantron.  
  
Ashley, Aisha, and Tanya formed a triad that kept any Piranhatron at bay. Between Aisha's Star Chargers and Tanya's Power Nunchucks to deal out the close range damage and Ashley's Star Slinger holding off the distant attackers, they were obviously a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Justin and his dad fought side by side, blasting through the ranks of Piranhatron and Quantron alike with Mr. Stewarts Thunder Cannon and Justin's Hand Blasters.  
  
Cassie and Trini kept away any Quantron foolish enough to get too close. Between Trini's Power Daggers and Cassie's Satellite Stunner, they had close range and long-range offense and defense at near perfection.  
  
Carlos and Adam fought off everything that came their way. From Piranhatron to Quantron to Elgar, they took out anything that came after them with Carlos's Lunar Lance and Adam's Power Hatchets.  
  
Rocky cuts a swathe through the Piranhatrons attacking him with his Power Arm Blades, blocking and side-stepping every attack that came his way as Zhane blasted any Quantron that tried to sneak up on Rocky with his Super Silverizer.  
  
Kim fires into the charging Piranhatrons with her Wind Bow while Kat lays into them with her Zeo Pistol. The first two Pink Rangers prove to be a deadly team as they flip and dodge every attempt Piranhatron and Quantron alike make to get close to them and bring them into melee combat.  
  
David slices through the swarm of Piranhatrons that came after him with his Turbo Lightning Sword while Dex watches his back, taking care of any enemy that came at David from behind with his blaster as he transforms into Masked Rider Super Gold.  
  
Auric pounds his way through Quantrons and Bulk and Skull, surprisingly, tore through the ranks of the army of evil with the rest of Angel Grove at their backs.  
  
High above the battle, Velocifighters come raining down, firing into the crowd as Zhane, Dex, Justin, Zack, and Mr. Stewart return fire with their weapons, downing several of the enemy fighters.  
  
"Tommy, its time," Jason says as he summons the Dragon Dagger and puts it to his lips. Slowly, but surely, the fanfare comes from the long unused Power Weapon. Red energy flows from Jason's hands and turns green as it is absorbed into the Dragon Dagger, which sends the energy to its recipient: the Dragonzord.  
  
A wave of water rushes through Angel Grove Harbor as the long-dormant Dragonzord returns to the surface to fight evil one last time. Human and evil minion alike stop their fighting as they watch in awe as the mightiest of the Dino Zords rises to the surface once again.  
  
"Dragonzord, on the rise!" Jason cheers as he blows another fanfare. Missiles pop out of the fingertips of the Dragonzord and are fired into the swarm of Velocifighters.  
  
"All right, Dragonzord," Tommy says as he watches his first Zord in action once again under the control of his best friend, "lets take it to 'em."  
  
Green light flickers from the Dragonzords eyes and shoot down on Tommy. The energy arcs around him, then solidifies into the Dragon Shield, the armor worn by the Green Morphin Ranger. Tommy gasps as the familiar feeling of his first set of powers are rejuvenated within him. The Dragonzord shines even brighter as its power is restored to it's fullest and it fires volley after volley of missiles into the squadrons of Velocifighters.  
  
"All right man, this is awesome!" Tommy cheers as he cuts into the Quantrons and Piranhatrons mercilessly with even greater strength than ever before.  
  
"They're doing better than I thought they would," Astronema murmurs as she watches the Ranger's and her forces do battle.  
  
"Their skills is not unexpected, my queen," Ecliptor says, "the three Morphin Rangers gave Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd many a problem while they tried to conquer Earth. The Zeo Rangers stopped the Machine Empire cold on numerous occasions, and the Blue Turbo Ranger gave Divatox many problems. I recognize the Pink Turbo Ranger as being the original Pink Morphin Ranger, and she ruined quite a few of Zedd and Rita's plans as well. The Yellow Turbo Ranger became the second Yellow Morphin Ranger, and she was a thorn in Zedd and Rita's sides as well. I do not know who the Green and Red Turbo Rangers are, but they are quite skilled. And them summoning the Dragonzord was quite unexpected. I had been led to believe that it was powerless and lying at the bottom of Angel Grove Harbor."  
  
"Whatever," Astronema says, "it does not matter. There are too many Velocifighters for even the Dragonzord to take down on its own."  
  
Wave after wave of Velocifighters fly down, firing at the Dragonzord and those fighting below. Even the mighty Zord could not make enough of them veer off to keep the battle below hazard free of attacks from above.  
  
"Man, we need more Zords!" Jason exclaims as he dodges a group of Velocifighters firing down at him, "hey Tommy, don't we have any more remote Zords?"  
  
"We do have Tor and Titanus," Tommy replies after slicing a Quantron to pieces with his Power Sword, "they were never destroyed. Titanus would definitely work in our favor, but he was reformatted for the Ninja powers. I don't know if you have enough power to summon him as well."  
  
"It's worth a try," Jason replies, "I call upon the Power or Titanus and Tor!"  
  
A roar is heard and the ground rumbles as Titanus crashes through a huge pile of boulders, its giant cannons aimed at the sky and firing into the Velocifighters. The Carrier Zord for the Dino Zords, Ninja Zords, and Shogun Zords roars as the green turtle-like Zord Tor, the Carrier Zord of the Thunder Zords, flies overhead, firing its cannons at the Velocifighters and downing many with a single sweep.  
  
Angel Grove citizen and Ranger alike cheer as the three remaining available Zords of the Morphin Rangers attack the Velocifighters.  
  
The Zeo, Turbo, Astro, and Morphin Rangers along with the Masked Rider attack the evil army with renewed vigor, beating them back towards the Dark Fortress.  
  
"This is going great!" Kim cheers as she launches another volley of energy arrows into a group of newly arrived Putties and Tenga's with the Turbo Wind Fire.  
  
"We're driving them back," David says as he slashes another Piranhatron with his Lightning Sword.  
  
"Not bad for your first Ranger battle, eh bro?" Tommy asks as he takes down a Quantron that tries to blindside the David from behind.  
  
"Thanks bro," David says, then returns the favor by blasting a Putty with his Autoblaster.  
  
"Thanks," Tommy says, then leaps into the fray again, slashing and hacking away at every foot soldier that came his way.  
  
Meanwhile, Dex has transformed into Masked Rider Super Blue and was really tearing up the Quantrons that were coming after him. His blade cut through their armor effortlessly as well as their weapons.  
  
"The battle is not going well, my Queen," Ecliptor says.  
  
"No, but we still have Zordon captive," Astronema says, "come, Ecliptor, let us go. This battle is meaningless. Even if the Ranger's win, it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Alliance return to Earth and help us destroy them. Even with the weapons they still have in their arsenal, they cannot possibly hope to take on Rita, Zedd, ourselves, the Machine Empire, and Divatox all together. Our forces will be overwhelming, even for the Ranger's of Earth."  
  
"Yes, my Queen," Ecliptor says as he and Astronema walk into the Dark Fortress.  
  
"They're gone back into the Dark Fortress," TJ murmurs as he blocks an attack from a Piranhatron from beheading Skull, "man, Andros, where are you? We need you here!"  
  
The battle between those fighting for Earth and the alien forces rages on, as Ranger, citizen, and the Masked Rider all fight their hardest against the nearly overwhelming odds.  
  
"Turbine Laser!" Justin calls out as the Turbo Rangers summon the greatest weapon left in their arsenal to blast away a large amount of Piranhatrons.  
  
"Zeo Cannon!" Tommy calls out as the Zeo Ranger's summon their greatest ground weapon and fire, obliterating a large group of Tenga's.  
  
"Quadroblaster!" Carlos calls out as the Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black Astro Rangers form their joint weapon and fire, destroying a large group of Quantrons.  
  
Zhane switches his weapon to blaster mode and calls his Galaxy Glider, leaps on it, and flies above the battle, taking potshots at any alien warrior who was winning against a citizen or Ranger. Dex needed no help. He was used to these huge mass battles from fighting his uncle's forces on Edenoi. He slices his way through the horde of alien warriors, helping whoever needed it and all in all proving to be a terror to anything of lower strength than a Quantron.  
  
Jason and Trini summon their Blade Blasters and open fire into a group of Putties while Zack lays into them with his Cosmic Cannon.  
  
Meanwhile, the Dragonzord, Titanus, and Tor carve up the Velocifighters as well as the fleet of newly arrived Quadrofighters with their various weapons.  
  
"Bro, I'm getting tired," David tells Tommy as the two fight back to back, proving to be an absolute horror to anything evil that was foolish enough to get too close to them.  
  
"So am I," Tommy says, "I'm not used to fighting as a Ranger anymore, and you're in even worse shape because you've never been a Ranger before. I think Mr. Stewart is in similar shape. Of us all, I think the Astro Ranger's and Dex are the only ones who likely aren't tired right now, though Adam and Justin have kept up their training. Rocky's still recuperating a bit from an injured back."  
  
"Don't worry, bro," David says, "we'll win this. We are Power Ranger's, after all. But I wonder where the Red Astro Ranger is?"  
  
"I don't know," Tommy replies as he smashes the hilt of his Power Sword into the face of an approaching Quantron, "but I wish he'd get out here. We could definitely use his help."  
  
"Bro, it looks like the bad guys are getting reinforcements," David says as he sees the flashing of numerous teleportation signals.  
  
Tommy looks over his shoulder to see who was arriving and groans. "Cogs. Not good. They are the most numerous of all the evil foot soldiers, and very close to being the most powerful. This is a problem. Let me and the other Zeo Ranger's handle it though. We have the most experience dealing with Cogs."  
  
"Bro, you've got the most experience dealing with every evil foot soldier from Putties to Quantrons," David says, smirking beneath his helmet.  
  
"True," Tommy replies, grinning beneath his helmet, "team up with Jason. We'll keep the Cogs from refreshing their allies."  
  
With that, Tommy leaps into the air.  
  
"Zeo Flying Power Kick!" Tommy's right foot glows red as he smashes into a Cog at the front of the small army of Cogs. He lands on his feet and slashes through three more Cogs before they start to swarm him.  
  
"Zeo Flying Power Punch!" Rocky leaps into the swarm of Cogs, obliterating one of the Cogs holding Tommy with the Flying Power Punch. He then summons his Arm Blades again and attacks the Cogs viciously.  
  
"I have been out of action way too long!" Rocky crows as he backflips and kicks a Cog in the face.  
  
"You said it man," Tommy says as he drives his Power Sword through the head of a Cog that was about to hit Rocky from behind.  
  
Streams of Pink and Yellow light rip through the Cogs as the Kat and Tanya attack with their Zeo Pistols.  
  
Adam chops through the Cogs with his Power Hatchets to his fellow Zeo Rangers. "Just like old times, right guys?"  
  
"You said it," Tommy says as he opens fire with his Zeo Pistol into a small group of Cogs attacking the elderly man who had earlier claimed to be the Silver Ranger.  
  
"Thanks," the old man says as he gets back to his feet and grabs one of the Cogs' laser pistols.  
  
"Don't mention it, sir," Tommy replies, "you showed real courage standing up to Astronema like that, without powers."  
  
"It's I who should be thanking you," the old man says as he and Tommy open fire into Cogs with their pistols, "you Ranger's have protected this city for years. You've saved us all many times."  
  
"Sir, it might be a good idea to go and help against the other foot soldiers," Tommy suggests as he opens fire into another cluster of Cogs, "there are too many Cogs. Let us Zeo Ranger's deal with them."  
  
"Right," the old man says before running over to a high spot in the battlefield and firing off his confiscated laser at a group of Tenga's that were flying around and dive bombing people. The birds quickly scatter, trying to avoid the searing hot beams of light.  
  
"Guys, lets summon the Zeo Cannon," Tommy says, "we can blast away a large number of Cogs with it."  
  
"Right," the other four Zeo Rangers say in unison.  
  
"Zeo Cannon, now!" Tommy calls out after the Rangers had taken position. The large canon, the most powerful weapon in the Zeo Rangers non-Zord arsenal, was impressive to behold. The sleek cannon did not look to be weaker or show any signs of it being unable to perform its task after such a long period of disuse.  
  
"Zeo Cannon, fire!" Tommy orders. Energy particles are gathered around the barrel of the Zeo Cannon and moments later a large blast of white energy flecked with gold erupts from the Zeo Cannon, cutting a wide path through the Cogs and carrying on up to the Gear Ship that was still unloading Quadrofighters, completely obliterating the ship.  
  
"All right!" Tommy cheers as he sends out the command to put the Zeo Cannon back in its storage space, "nice shot."  
  
"But there's still too many of them," Adam says as he draws his Zeo Pistol and opens fire into the Cogs.  
  
The other four Rangers do the same, taking down Cog after Cog with precision firing. Soon, a red, yellow, and black beam of energy join the red, yellow, pink, blue, and green energy shots from the Zeo Pistols. Tommy takes a moment to look over his shoulder, and sure enough, Jasons, Trini, and Zack were helping them take out the Cogs.  
  
"Guys, we can't hold the Cogs off forever," Tommy says, "there's just too many of them."  
  
"I know Tommy," Jason says, "but where there's a will, there's a way."  
  
Jason draws the Dragon Dagger to his lips and blows a full chord of power. The Dragonzord's eyes glow a fierce red and the lights on its chest all flash three times. With a renewed vigor, the Dragonzord starts launching more and more missiles at the attacking Velocifighters and Quadrofighters. It also activates the drill on the tip of its tail and flails it through the air, knocking down Velocifighter and Quadrofighter alike.  
  
Titanus and Tor fire their laser cannons into the swarm of aerial enemies. But even though they blast down full squadrons at a time, more and more take their place.  
  
On the ground, the citizens of Angel Grove were proving to be much better than anyone, even themselves, thought. While they were not doing as well as the Rangers, they kept the Rangers from being completely overwhelmed.  
  
Bulk and Skull had grabbed some weapons from fallen Quantrons and were using the blades to beat down a group of Putties on their own.  
  
Professor Phenomonous, the eccentric scientist and inventor, had managed to grab a laser blaster from a Quantron and was using it to incinerate any Putty crazy enough to get near him.  
  
Jerome Stone, former police lieutenant and private investigator, had grabbed a laser blaster from a Piranhatron that the Blue Turbo Ranger had taken down and was using the marksmanship he had achieved from years in the police force to become almost as great a threat to the alien forces as the Ranger's were.  
  
Adelle Ferguson, owner of the Surf Spot, had grabbed a lead pipe and was using it to bully a small army of Z Putties into submission.  
  
Hal Stewart was using the Autoblaster given to him by the Blue Turbo Ranger after he had morphed to blast away a group of Piranhatrons. His wife, Barbara, showed what she knew of martial arts by tearing apart a Tenga that had tried to attack Albee from behind.  
  
Molly Stewart uses her agility from years of cheerleading to avoid any enemy that tried to get hold of her and then used took them down with the moves Dex had shown her over his years on Earth.  
  
Mr. Stewart uses his Turbo Blade and Autoblaster to protect a group of children that some Z Putties kept trying to harm. He shows no mercy.  
  
Far away, on another planet, Rita, Zedd, and their forces watch the battle through a magical screen set high above the battle their forces were having with the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Centurion.  
  
"Zeddy, all of the Ranger's are fighting against Astronema," Rita says shrewdly, "and they managed to bring back the Dragonzord and their Carrier Zords."  
  
"They may actually win," Zedd laughs, "and if they destroy Astronema, then we'll be able to take over the Alliance. We'll crush the Ranger's of Earth and rule the universe!"  
  
"Master, may I go to Earth?" Goldar asks.  
  
"You want a final match with Tommy, do you not?" Zedd asks. Goldar nods. "Of course you can go. He is the symbol of the older Ranger's. He's faced us all now. Destroy him and their spirit will be broken."  
  
"Thank you master," Golday says, then teleports out in green flames.  
  
"Hey Ed, can I go too?" Rita asks.  
  
"No, and it's Zedd!" Zedd roars, "get it through your thick skull! My name is Zedd!"  
  
"Uh, sure Ed," Rito says meekly. Momentarily, the battle stops and everyone looks at Rito.  
  
"Uh, what?" Rito asks.  
  
"Nevermind," Rita says, "go and destroy the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Centurion!"  
  
"Right-o, sis," Rito says and marches into the battle to go blade to blade with the Blue Centurion.  
  
Back on earth, the Z Putties and Tenga's rally behind the newly arrived Goldar, who marches straight to the battle that the Zeo Ranger's are having with the Cogs.  
  
"Guys, keep the Cogs busy," Tommy says, "Goldar and I have a final appointment."  
  
With that, Tommy leaps into a one on one battle with Goldar, their blades clashing in a fury of sparks.  
  
The Z Putties and Tenga's make a move to attack the Zeo Ranger's along with the Cogs, but the arrival of the three Morphin Ranger's stops them short.  
  
Jason carves a path through the Z Putties with his Power Sword, tearing them apart with ease. Zack takes Tenga after Tenga down with his Power Axe, sometimes shifting it into the Cosmic Cannon and blasting an attacking enemy apart with a point blank blast. Trini proves to be completely lethal to anything that comes close to her as she ruthlessly cuts apart the Z Putties and Tenga's with her Power Daggers. With a whirlwind of kicks, punches, slashes, and chops from their Power Weapons, the three Morphin Rangers hold off the small army of Z Putties and Tenga's.  
  
Meanwhile, the new Turbo team fights off the horde of Piranhatrons with the help of the citizens of Angel Grove. As more and more Piranhatrons fall, more and more citizens become armed with weapons better than rubble. Laser blasts rip through the Piranhatrons with extreme results. David was using his Turbo Lightning Sword to go toe-to-toe with Elgar, who was really flustered by David's fighting style. Looking at the Red Turbo Ranger before him, he kept seeing Tommy or TJ and he fought as if he was fighting against one of them. David was a better martial artist than TJ, but not quite as good as his brother, but he was definitely good. The problem for Elgar was that David's style was very different from Tommy and TJ's, so Elgar was getting his butt whupped big time.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Stewart was being ganged up on by the Piranhatrons. The Piranhatrons could tell that he was not used to the powers or even being associated with the Power Rangers and they took advantage of this outrageously. They swarmed the Green Turbo Ranger like a school of piranha, attacking ruthlessly and mercilessly, but Mr. Stewart was able to fight back with his Turbo Blade and Autoblaster, hacking, slashing, and blasting his way through the ever-growing horde.  
  
Kim and Aisha took care of each other as they fought. Aisha's Star Chargers were excellent close range weapons, especially against the Piranhatrons. Kim's Turbo Wind Fire was an excellent weapon for taking down far off enemies or taking out snipers. Between their experience as the Pink and Yellow Morphin Rangers, they were more than a match for the Piranhatrons.  
  
Justin was having a blast, being back in the uniform of the Blue Turbo Ranger. His service as a Ranger, while not as long as any of the other veteran Ranger's, was the longest of any to hold the Turbo Powers. His Hand Blasters blaze with energy as he fires nonstop into the swarm of Piranhatrons, taking out Piranhatron after Piranhatron with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
Meanwhile, the Astro Rangers were up to their necks in Quantrons. The most powerful of the assembled foot soldiers, Quantrons of this number could only be fought by morphed Ranger's. Specifically, the Astro Ranger's.  
  
TJ was taking on a group of Quantrons single-handedly with his Astral Axe as he flipped, spun, ducked, and dodged as many blows from the Quantrons a she could.  
  
Cassie had out her Astro Blaster out and was firing at every Quantron that came her way.  
  
Ashley was using her Star Slinger to terrorize a group of Quantrons.  
  
Carlos was using his Lunar Lance to decimate the Quantrons with great effect while Bulk and Skull repeatedly pound the heads of some Quantrons into a brick wall.  
  
Dex slices his way perfectly through a group of Cogs. The highly efficient machines are reduced to scrap metal as Dex slices through them, breaking apart the army of Cogs like a snowplow to a snowdrift as he shifts back into his normal Masked Rider form, wielding his Electro Saber lethally against the mechanical Cogs. The electrically charged weapon shorts out the Cogs' circuits and polarizes their memory cells and renders them useless, yet completely intact with a single blow.  
  
But it was no use. The Cogs attacking Dex were soon replaced by Tenga's, who weren't as greatly affected by the Electro Saber as Cogs, Piranhatrons, or Quantrons would be.  
  
David's battle with Elgar was taking a turn for the worse. Stupid though he may be, Elgar was still a highly competent warrior and was slowly beating David down.  
  
The Astro Rangers were slowly being swamped by Quantrons and Cogs while the Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow Zeo Ranger's were being overwhelmed by Tenga's. The three Morphin Ranger's were being attacked by a trio of Putrapods and were being tossed around like rag dolls.  
  
The Green, Yellow, Pink, and Blue Turbo Ranger's were finally being overcome by a group of Putrapods, just like the Morphin Ranger's. Putrapods were more competent than any other foot soldier in the galaxy, but they were far less numerous. Every Putrapod aboard the Dark Fortress was now fighting in the streets of Angel Grove, proving to be absolute terrors to every group of Power Ranger's.  
  
Ninjor and Auric were being beaten down by every foot soldier imaginable. Even the Dragonzord, Titanus, and Tor weren't doing good against the swarm of Velocifighters, Quadrofighters, and Gear Ships. And without the Ranger's for support, the citizens of Angel Grove were being routed.  
  
Of all the Ranger's and their arsenal, only Tommy was not losing ground. His battle with Goldar was given a wide berth by everyone they got near. The vicious rivalry that had begun when Tommy was the Green Morphin Ranger was now in its final chapter, and only one would walk away the victor.  
  
Goldar, having long since learned that he was less agile with his wings than without them, has folded the feathery appendages up and had them withdrawn into his back armor. He deadly blade has been especially sharpened for this final match against his most worthy opponent.  
  
Tommy, meanwhile, was using his Zeo V Power Sword to the best of his ability, but it wasn't enough. Goldar's millennia of fighting experience as well as his long association with Tommy, whether as an ally or an enemy, as well as his superior strength and magical abilities has given them the edge over his adversary. And Tommy's vacation from active duty as a defender of the Earth has dulled his deadly fighting abilities. Only Tommy's own association with Goldar, his superior agility, and the added strength and protection of the Dragon Shield keep him alive in the deadly contest.  
  
Finally, Tommy's sword is knocked from his hand and he falls to his knees in defeat.  
  
"I win, Tommy," Goldar snarls triumphantly, "now, prepare to die. It was a good fight though."  
  
Goldar raises his sword for the final strike, a beheading move.  
  
At that exact same moment, a wave of golden light erupts from the Dark Fortress and hits the alien forces. They turn gray and then crumble into dust. Goldar's blade stops inches from Tommy's neck when the golden light hits him. The veteran Ranger's of Earth look on up at the Dark Fortress with tears in their eyes, feeling a hoe in their heart.  
  
As the light washes over the Ranger's of Earth, they are demorphed in golden sparkles. The light travels away from Earth and moves across the galaxy, heading for Aquitar.  
  
~Aquitar~  
  
Divatox runs in terror from the golden light, throwing Piranhatrons behind her like mad as the light heads for her like an implacable behemoth. But the light still catches her, and she falls to the ground. As she stands back up, she is no longer the Pirate Queen Divatox. She is now glad in pure white robes, rejoicing in the fact that she is alive.  
  
Not far away, the lone human on Aquitar wipes away tears from his eyes as he feels the hole in his heart that his friends on Earth feel. Their mentor was gone.  
  
The light moves on, covering the galaxy. It heads for Triforia.  
  
~Triforia~  
  
The golden light washes over the forces of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, turning them to dust. Rtia cries out to her husband to not let the light get her, but neither one can do anything as the light crashes through them, ripping into. As the light moves away from them, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are no more. In their place are two humans who are completely in love with each other.  
  
The light moves on, for the home planet of its creator: Eltare.  
  
~Eltare~  
  
The Phantom Ranger and the Blue Centurion are being overwhelmed by the Machine Empire. The impossibly large army of Cogs beat on them mercilessly, keeping them from mounting any kind of counterattack. But as the light moves through the forces of the Machine Empire, the mighty machines are turned to dust, including King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Prince Sprocket. Not too far away Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina are hit by the golden light as well and are turned to dust.  
  
The light moves on, covering the galaxy.  
  
~On Earth~  
  
The citizens on Angel Grove, along with the Astro Ranger's and the new Ranger recruits, cheer on their victory while the veteran Ranger's, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kim, Kat, Tanya, and Justin, all wipe the tears from their eyes. They knew already that this victory had come at a price. Even Dex knew it.  
  
The victory cheers die out as the Dark Fortress moves down, landing. They look on in fear as the Dark Fortress settles into the ground. A bay door opens and lowers to the ground. Andros walks down, carrying Astronema in his arms.  
  
"Why is Andros doing that?" Justin asks Cassie.  
  
"Remember when we told you that Andros has been looking for his sister since he was a little boy?" Ashley asks, "well, it turns out that Astronema was his sister."  
  
"Whoa," Justin murmurs.  
  
With tears in his eyes, Andros sets Astronema down on the ground at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
The Astro Ranger's move up to their friend and leader, tears in their eyes as well. Before she had been recaptured and turned evil again by the Dark Specter, they had come to see Karone of KO-35 as a friend. Cassie and Ashley had come to see her as a sister.  
  
"I'm sorry, Andros," Ashley says as she lays a hand on Andros' shoulder.  
  
Gold sparkles appear around Karone and she shifts from being the crimson- haired Astronema, Princess of Evil, to the blonde Karone, lost child of KO- 35. She wearily opens her eyes as if just having woken up from a bad dream.  
  
Andros quickly embraces his sister. Zordon's last gift to the universe was Karone getting a real chance at life.  
  
~~~  
  
So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Forming the lynch mob right now? Tell me what you think, please! I adore praise and criticism. I even accept flames, though I don't think I did that badly. I'm thinking of wrapping everything up with a second chapter, or just leaving it at this. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
